Phased array antenna panels are used to generate steerable beams that may be utilized in wireless communication systems. Phased arrays create a focused beam that can be steered very quickly to maintain a link for any on-the-move communication system. For bidirectional communication, switches are conventionally implemented in integrated circuits to separate transmission signals from received signals. However, conventional switch circuitry suffer from high insertion losses and low power handing due to low Q of on-chip inductors and transmission lines.
It would be desirable to implement a distributed transceiver signal switching circuit.